It Has Been Brought To My Attention
by SilverHandwriting
Summary: A cutscene involving what might have happened when Bad Cop was distracted by Wyldstyle after she sent him to Lord Business' office. It is split into BC's and LB's POV, specifically to their potential interaction concerning latest events and the realisation of suspicious behaviour. It also includes their own individual thoughts and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed that the security checks in the Octan building were fine. Bad Cop leant against his chair and browsed the computer, but everything seemed to have been fine.

They were still in the process of finding Emmet who was holding the Piece of Resistance, but there'd been no jump to action. They did have more of a majority of the Master Builders now, but considering how resilient Lord Business had been lately, Bad Cop wondered where the relaxation in finding him had happened.

To be fair, there was nothing left of the rest of CloudCuckooLand of which the Master Builders were situated. Everything had fallen into the ocean and the rest had been picked up upon by the Super-Secret Police. There was no sign of Emmet or any of his team, so he didn't see it possible that they had survived.

When he reported back to Lord Business about Emmet and the missing Master Builders, he was adamant as he possibly could with his boss without having the feeling he was about to be murdered (he felt he did provide at least a convincing argument, although he didn't know what to think when he started rambling on about the logic in a double-decker couch that was found floating in the ocean) that his plan wasn't going to be ruined in the meantime as they had drowned in the ocean. There was no possibility of survival.

However, Lord Business did end up being sceptical about the whole thing, although what it meant was that he was concentrating a lot on furthering his plan for world domination. Despite himself feeling obsessed about capturing Emmet (on two failed attempts – he was kicking himself because it was at the expense of his own health and safety), Bad Cop knew there definitely weren't any signs of him and the others appearing any time soon. They were long gone and the only thing they were doing was sleeping with the fishes.

He found himself quietly singing an Irish song that he had listened to when he was younger, having been stuck in his mind for so long. It was so serene among the usual click and beep of computers, the air still and relaxed. There was nothing like a rendition of 'Danny Boy' as he made sure to keep on top of all the updates; if there was any, that is.

His radio sat on the desk nearby – he kept it on his person at all times because he never knew when he was about to be told something vitally important – and with the last update being at least 5 minutes ago, Bad Cop found himself resigned to waiting and staring in order to look busy. _Someone pick up_, he thought, _there must be a lot more going on right now. _He suddenly wished that he didn't have a lot of time to himself; either that, or Emmet and the others were still around for him to busy himself in capturing them.

He was halfway through his second rendition when there were two short, sharp bursts from the radio as it crackled to life, awakening him from his daydream. He felt himself leap forward as his hand snapped forward in a sudden motion to grab the radio, all without awareness of his body's movements.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Cop sprinted down the hallway as soon as he heard the message – regardless of what it was; he couldn't ignore his own boss. There wasn't any form of taking any chances when it came to Lord Business and fortunately for Bad Cop, he was tired of sitting around doing monotonous tasks. It only got scary when he was in the process of doing something important and then he was told to do something else. Protesting that you were in the middle of something to Lord Business was out of the question – if you didn't have it done to exactly his standards, you would be the victim of his murderous wrath.

Yeah, Bad Cop thought, try arguing with a guy with a penchant for horrific tempers and light up stilts twice as big as a LEGO figure at least.

He was entertained by the notion of reporting to Business' office. He hated office jobs and the moment he escaped from sitting at a desk he jumped at the chance of police chases. He was disappointed that Emmet and the other Master Builders had finally disappeared. He wanted to catch them red-handed rather than have them escape into the hands of death without his knowledge as it actually involved him doing something. He had a passion for his job that exceeded anything else. Sure, he liked the serenity of a much-needed break, but it shouldn't have to last for ages. _It was a break, after all_.

Plus, Lord Business would take a much needed notice of him rather than seeing him as a chew toy for messing up everything.

So, he kept his mind entirely focused on the road ahead. It was what he was waiting for. It could be about the Special – after all, Lord Business was still sceptical about it all. There was obviously no way to argue with power and Bad Cop had come to the conclusion that he'd rather be out catching criminals.

Business' office was right at the top floor. It was the time of one of his meetings to have finished – 3pm actually. He normally reported back there to sort out things that needed attending to.

After catching a lift right to the top floor (they'd recently installed some new lifts that went at a much faster speed, even if it did make him feel nauseous by the end of it all), Bad Cop continued sprinting along the vast, almost metallic-like, hallways. There was a whole room for red carpets, potted plants and paintings of Business himself, but this was the guy himself. Security measures were top-notch when it came to protecting the boss.

Robot police patrolled the area in uniform, wielding guns that stunned intruders that would be escorted away for interrogation, imprisonment and more often than not, death. Yeah, Business did not play around when it came to the safety of him and the insurance of his plan for world domination. Passing by, they simply glanced at him with their red, unblinking eyes before carrying on their programmed route. They were robots, after all.

He soon arrived at the massive double doors to the office, the front of which had the appearance of wood to give the impression of a stately room. It was of course, reinforced steel that was painted to look like that. Presentation was just as important as security, words straight from the mouth of Business himself.

It looked as if there was an entire team of about 15 heavily armed robots standing outside, but Bad Cop was relieved. They recognised him in their dutiful manner, as he was the head of the police force. They weren't here to kill him, but to let him through. Many of them parted, before giving the security signal to open the doors.

Bad Cop darted through them, Business barely noticing him as he sat at his desk. He was looking down at some kind of paperwork, raising the left side of his unibrow to the sound of his arrival. Either that, or something on the paper that made him sigh with what looked like exasperation combined with silent shock. Bad Cop wasn't surprised.

"I had a good meeting today," Business said, as if Bad Cop wasn't in the room and he was just talking to his paperwork. Of course, he had acknowledged Bad Cop but that wasn't exactly motivation to lift his head up.

"I did have a chance discussion right in the middle though," Business' voice was now given to some innocent confusion as he continued, "to improve the speakers when I was in the middle of discussing world domination."

Bad Cop's mouth was opened in a state of actual surprise as if his boss had just lost his mind. Of course, it was an understatement compared to what came next.

"You don't happen to know who Bruce Wayne is, do you, Bad Cop?" Business questioned, finally lifting his head up and waiting with impatient, expectant eyes.

Bad Cop froze. Everyone knew who Bruce Wayne was. Lord Business didn't? He was shocked at how he managed to fall for it and there was a sudden panic rising inside him as he probably just realised they might have just had a security breach.

"Sir, I do, but –"

"Don't 'but' me. Who is this 'Bruce Wayne'?"

"He's –" Bad Cop was in full panic mode now, "the alter-ego of Batman, sir." He felt like choking right now. Not only the possible security breach, but the revelation that was going to transform his boss VERY differently.

There was a slight pause and Bad Cop saw the pupils in Business' eyes lower contemplatively, along with the lowering of his mouth. But it wasn't long before his unibrow and mouth lowered and raised respectively, forming an expression of fury.

"HOW DID HE GET PAST THE SECURITY MEASURES!?"

Business was glowering at Bad Cop now, his chair falling back and hitting the ground hard enough to make the latter jump. He couldn't escape that deadly eyesight and politely forced an answer so as not to look dumb (both ways, really).

"He…wasn't recognised on the system, sir. Plus, many of the robots don't know what he looks like. All the cameras picked up were two figures in business outfits, so they were assumed to be part of the office team," Bad Cop stressed, hoping to receive the call to discover who it was that was invading the building.

Business put his hands on his face, groaning simultaneously. He couldn't believe this was happening. Without looking up, he calmly said, "Well then, it looks like our security measures aren't up to scratch. I don't want some faulty robots that can't tell the difference between a Master Builder and everyone else."

Bad Cop's neck prickled at 'Master Builder'. He had a feeling they were either dead or imprisoned, and instinctively reached for his gun in heart-stopping anticipation and intensity. He wanted to run, but he was fixed by the stare of Business.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! They're breaching my system!" he cried, slamming his fist onto the table and Bad Cop jumped before darting towards the door and froze when Business piped up.

"Oh, and Bad Cop," he said, in his usual conversational tone with an unnerving glare on his face, "be sure that this doesn't happen again. I doubt I would want my best officer to end up in the Melting Room."

Bad Cop had a complacent half-smile across his face, carrying on the same speed as before. This was perfect. He doubted if he was listening at that point, because so far he was finally getting there. If he was moving on up in the world, he wouldn't need to worry about the prospect of ending up in the Melting Room himself. He might just be finally in his boss' good books, after all those failures of a mission that didn't end up going so well for him.

He passed the blank-faced robot guards before halting and scooted back.

"We have a Red Alert," he barked, "it appears someone (he decided better), I mean, it _appears _we have Master Builders interfering with the Kragle. Don't forget the backup."

The robots affirmed their understanding before alerting others via their own radios. They turned back to him.

"A SWAT team will be waiting for you after you come out of the lift, sir," one of them said in his grating, monotonous voice.

Bad Cop grinned, and made off in the direction of the lift. _Oh, _he thought, _this is going to make my day_.


End file.
